The Lion Guard: Kata and Maya's Hatred
It was a peaceful day in the Pridelands. The Lion Guard was patrolling Ukuni Woods. "What's Mari doing today?" Fuli asked. "She's with Tani and Bemba" Kion said. Kion glanced at Ono. Ono nodded, and took to the sky. He returned a moment later, and settled down on Beshte's back. "It’s all clear" Ono said. "Thanks, Ono." Bunga said. "I think we should go to the Lair." Kion said. "Is something wrong?" Beshte asked. "I don't know, but I want to be near Tani in case she needs help" Kion said. "Okay" Fuli said. Kion led the way to Pride Rock. When they arrived, Kion turned to Fuli. "Take the Guard into the Lair. I'll tell Tani we're back" he said. Fuli nodded. She led the Guard into the Lair. Kion bounded into Kora and Vitani's cave. He found Vitani, Bemba, and Mari inside. Bemba and Mari were playing with a leaf. Vitani glanced up. "Hi Kion" she said warmly. "Hi, is everything okay here?" Kion answered. Vitani nodded. "So far" she muttered. "I'll be in the Lair if you need me" Kion said. "Thanks" Vitani said. Kion turned, and padded off. He bounded down to the Lair, and went inside. He settled down beside Fuli. "Is Vitani okay?" Fuli asked. Kion nodded. "I still think something will happen." He said. Fuli rubbed her muzzle against his cheek. "I'm sure everything's fine" she said gently. Meanwhile, Mari had nestled closer to Bemba's pelt. "I love you, Bemba" she said sleepily. Bemba rubbed a paw against her cheek. "I love you too" she purred. She and Vitani exchanged a warm glance. "You're so good with her." Vitani said. "She's a darling child" Bemba answered. Suddenly, Kata and Maya appeared at the entrance to the den. Vitani glanced up, and groaned. Bemba curled her tail around her shoulders. "It's okay" she said soothingly. Kata cleared her throat. "Shouldn't you both be hunting?" She asked. "We've done the morning hunt" Vitani said. "It can't hurt to do more" Maya said. Vitani unsheathed her claws, and sank them into the moss underneath her. "Bemba, take Mari to the Lair, and bring Kion here" Vitani said quietly. "Of course." Bemba answered. She stood up, and nudged Mari to her paws. "Come on, Mari." she said brightly. Mari glanced at Vitani. Vitani nodded. "Go on, I'll be there soon" she said. Mari pressed her muzzle against Kata's foreleg. "Bye, Grandma, bye Aunt Maya" she said. "Goodbye Mari" Maya answered. Mari scampered after Bemba. "Why are we going to the Lair, Bemba?" She asked. "Fuli wants to see you" Bemba said. When they entered the Lair, Kion glanced up. His expression softened as he caught sight of Mari. "Hi Mari" he said warmly. "Hi Kion" Mari said. Bemba cleared her throat. "What's the kerbubble, Bemba?" Beshte asked. "Vitani needs help" Bemba said. Kion and Fuli exchanged a glance. "Bemba, are they..?" Kion asked slowly. Bemba nodded. Instantly, Kion stood up. He gently nudged Mari towards Fuli. "Stay with Fuli and the Guard, Mari. I'll be right back" he said. Mari nodded, and crawled into Fuli's paws. "I'll tell you a story" Beshte said. Mari nodded eagerly. Kion and Bemba rushed out of the Lair. Meanwhile, Vitani had stood up. "What do you want?" She asked. "Mother and I still can't understand why Princess Clea's mother is allowed to spend time with Nita and Mari" Maya said. Vitani growled quietly. "Nala already explained it. We are all one family. Bemba loves my daughters" she said. "That shouldn't justify her presence in their lives" Kata snapped. Suddenly, Kion rushed into the den. He was closely followed by Bemba. Vitani sighed with relief. "Are you okay, Tani?" Kion asked. "I am now" Vitani answered. Kion glanced at Kata and Maya. "What are you two doing?" He asked. He watched Bemba move forward, and settle beside Vitani. "That's none of your concern, Prince Kion" Maya said. "Yes it is. Tani is someone I love" Kion snapped. Kata sighed. "Come along Maya. Let's go" she said. "Fine" Maya muttered. She and Kata stalked out of the den. Kion moved forward, and stretched his neck to nuzzle Vitani's cheek. "What'd they say this time?" He asked gently. Vitani glanced at Bemba. "It's okay. I won't be offended" Bemba said. Vitani sighed. "They think Nita and Mari shouldn't be allowed to love Bemba" she said. Kion groaned. "Didn't Mom already explain that to them?" He asked. Vitani nodded. She glanced down at her paws. Kion's expression softened, and he nestled against her. "They're gone now." He said soothingly. Vitani nodded shakily. "I love you, Kion" she said. She bent her head, and nuzzled Kion's cheek. "I love you too. I'll always be here for you" Kion said. "We all will" Bemba added. "Thank you, can you get Mari, please?" Vitani asked. Bemba nodded, and padded off. She returned a moment later, with Mari following. Mari padded towards Vitani. Vitani reached out a paw, and pulled Mari close to her. She pressed her muzzle against Mari's. "Are you okay, Mom?" Mari asked. "Sweetheart, I'm fine" Vitani said. "What story did Beshte tell you?" Kion asked brightly. "He told me about when you became the Leader of the Guard" Mari answered. Kion felt Fuli come up beside him, and press herself against his pelt. "He didn't tell her the whole story" she said quietly. "That's good, Mari's not old enough to know the full story" Kion said. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics